


Always

by AmbreignsAsylum27



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Epic Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23807002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbreignsAsylum27/pseuds/AmbreignsAsylum27
Summary: He watched him lean closer to his ear and whisper, the asshole! He downed the shot in his hands and got up. Fuck this! Fuck him! Fuck.He always knew when something was wrong though...and he always followed...always.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Ambreigns and a Cupid!Seth and Cupid!Finn

Dean wanted to cuss, or cry. Whichever happened first he was fine with. Falling in love with your best friend, god he hated how that sounded, sounded so cliché, so goddamn stupid, and what was probably worse was the fact that he fell in love with his straighhtttt best friend. Fuck him. 

"You're gonna burn a hole through them," Seth said dryly, but heavily amused as he sat next to his boy 

"Shut up Elmer Fudd face." Dean said, sipping his whiskey and he flinched when Seth cackled 

"Okay bro, I'm gonna find someone to take home while you have your gay panic," Seth teased and Dean snapped his eyes to meet his 

"I'm not having a gay panic asshole!" He shouted and the two patrons next to him stared at him. Seth put up his hands and backed off, his plan already formulating in his head

"Yo Balór!" Seth called going over to the short Irish man 

"We need a plan to get Ambrose and Reigns to realize what they got," Seth explained and Finn nodded, he just loved love. 

"Okay good, go flirt with Dean," he said and Finn flinched 

"Those spears hurt you know," Finn said in horror 

"Would you relax?" Seth snapped and Finn rolled his eyes 

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one who's gonna die!" Finn exclaimed

"You're not gonna die you moron, look whatever, just go talk to Dean," Seth said, pushing him over and Finn whined before he walked over 

"Hi Dean," he greeted, batting his eyelashes and Dean looked at him like his eye just fell out and was dangling 

"Sup Finn?" He asked, jutting his chin out 

"You look so good tonight," Finn drawled, hand on Dean's chest and Seth could've died at the look on Dean's face, he truly looked like someone had slapped his ass and called him Lulu.

Seth then looked at Roman who had moved away from talking to the blonde girl he had given company to since the night began, in favour of grabbing a whiskey and sitting down alone, watching the show that Finn was currently putting on, his features drawn tight 

Finn looked at Seth who winked. The plan was working! He smirked and leaned as close as possible to Dean and began speaking 

"Seth wears Spiderman boxers," 

Dean busted out laughing, his round cheeks getting red as he pictured what Finn had just told him. 

Roman growled. He watched him lean closer to his ear and whisper, the asshole! He downed the shot in his hands and got up. Fuck this! Fuck him! Fuck. 

He always knew when something was wrong though...and he always followed...always.

Roman made it about two steps before Dean called him back 

"Where you going man? We're supposed to be celebrating!" Dean said with a frown 

"Why don't you go back in and celebrate with Balór? You seem so buddy buddy," Roman huffed, not meeting Dean's eyes 

Huh? Now Dean was really confused. Roman was the one who hadn't spoken to Dean ALL NIGHT. Since they got here, he was stuck to some blonde bimbo with cheap tit implants and now here he was, blaming Dean for hanging out with Finn who had been flirtin- oh. 

"Roman Reigns are you jealous?" Dean asked in a whisper, widening his blue eyes 

"Of course I'm fucking jealous!" Roman yelled in exasperation 

"He's out there freaking got his hands all over you- like a little Lucky Charm hooker, of course I'll-" Roman was stopped dead in his tracks when a pair of soft pink lips pressed against his and he froze 

Dean's lips moved slowly as if he was testing the waters, not wanting to startle Roman, who after a few seconds, got into the groove and began kissing back, nipping gently at Dean's bottom lip 

"I thought you were straight?" Dean whispered when he pulled back and Roman laughed 

"I thought so too," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck before he smiled sheepishly 

"I love women Dean, but I also really love you, like alot," he admitted and Dean gasped, a light pink dusting his cheeks 

"You mean it?" He asked, unsure that any of this was really happening 

"I really, really do Dean, I love you," he repeated and then Dean smiled, all white teeth and deep dimples and Roman froze. Wow. 

"I'll say it for the world to hear!" He yelled, and then climbed up on the nearby dumpster and Dean choked back a laugh 

"I LOVE YOU DEAN AMBROSE!" he yelled and Dean's smile felt like it was about to split his face as he grabbed Roman's hands and pulled him back down to face him 

"I love you too Roman," he said and now Roman grinned and kissed him deep and slow 

"So, does this mean you're gay?" Dean asked in confusion and Roman shrugged 

"Nah, I guess you could say I'm still straight but I also am Ambrosexual, I love some of that Dean Ambrose," 

"Did you just say- Ambrosexual? God I'm in love with an idiot," Dean said, fake pouting 

"This idiot really loves you though," Roman said again and Dean chuckled 

"Yeah I suppose that is a plus," Dean said with a smile 

"Uh yessir!" 

"Roman!" Dean complained, laughing as they held hands and went back into the bar to celebrate their wins as well as the newfound relationship 

"Told you it would work," Seth said, watching Roman and Dean walk in hand in hand 

"Should've known better than to doubt you," Finn replied with a smile, watching Dean's blush as Roman kisses his temple 

"I'll drink to that!" Seth cheered, clinking his glass against Finn's 

Roman and Dean looked at the two men at the bar and chuckled, Dean turned around in Roman's arms 

"We're getting them back aren't we Ro?" 

"Oh big time." Roman said with a laugh as he pecked Dean's lips. 

The little leprachaun and turkey neck won't know what hit em'.


	2. Well That Took A Turn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman finally get some much needed payback on Finn and Seth...or do they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little comedy!fic featuring Ambreigns and Ballins
> 
> Roman and Dean want revenge for their best friends outsmarting them, but it doesn't exactly go as planned...

"Babe would you shut up?" 

Roman frowned from where he was sitting at Dean's words, he was just trying to help. 

Dean sighed when he saw the sad look on his boyfriend's face, he was a little on edge recently, but that wasn't an excuse to take it out on his soft Samoan teddy bear. He walked over and put his hands around Roman's neck, Roman sat still, the cutest pout on his face 

"I'm sorry Rome, I'm just a little frustrated with everything that's going on. But you're right, Seth and Finn deserve some payback, what'cha got?" Dean asked and he felt better as soon as the wide smile spread across his boyfriend's face 

Dean and Roman were sitting at a table in catering when Finn and Seth walked in, the former laughing at something the latter said and then they went over to the food table 

"Boys!" Roman called waving a hand and Seth and Finn smiled and came over to them with plates 

"Hey lovebirds," Seth teased, fistbumping his boys before he sat down and bit into his strawberry 

"We just wanted to know if you guys wanna get a drink with us later?" Dean asked, smiling innocently at them while Roman grinned 

Seth and Finn looked at each other and then looked Dean and Roman

"Um sure? Cali's?" Seth asked and Roman and Dean nodded in sync

Okay? That was weird. Why were Dean and Roman acting so weird? Since when do they go for drinks after a loss? And why the hell was Paige eating grapes with a fork? Anyway. 

It was later in the evening when Seth arrived at Cali's and saw Finn sitting in a booth alone, he tilted his head and walked over to him 

"Where's the lovebirds?" Seth asked, looking around, Finn shrugged

"I think they ditched us," Finn said and Seth frowned, his best friends ditched them? 

"I feel bad Ro," 

"C'mon babyboy, they need to get together, they obviously wanna bone," 

"Don't ever say that again please," Dean laughed and Roman smiled and leaned over to kiss his baby

They were sitting on the floor of their hotel room, playing 'Go Fish' of all things, hoping their plan for their two best friends to be together would work 

Dean moaned when he felt Roman's tongue in his mouth, he pulled back and nipped at Roman's full bottom lip, before he delved back into his mouth 

"You're killing me babyboy," Roman said, pulling Dean into his lap and rubbing his back as they made out 

"Babe stop," Dean said with a laugh as he pulled away 

"Why?" Roman pouted 

"Cuz I'm still walking funny since the last time you got freaky," Dean said making Roman laugh. 

"I'm still worried about Finn and Seth," Dean said sadly, as Roman got up to open the door that was currently being pounded on

"Babe, they'll be fine, I'm sure Seth's got him bent over somewh-" 

Finn and Seth's smiling face greeted him on the other side of the door, holding a 12 pack of beers 

"Oh fuck no." 

"Rude ass. Dean!" Seth called, walking into their best friends' room 

Roman gave Dean a look and sat down with the three other men, as they cracked open beers and played cards for the rest of the night. This whole night was a big failure in terms of Roman's plan 

-Plan B- 

"I can't believe we're doing this." 

"Stop bitching and keep track of them," Dean replied, looking at where Seth and Finn were in the grocery aisle 

"They're leaving!" Dean yelled and before Roman knew it, Dean pulled him towards a shopping cart and pulled Roman down to duck, watching Finn and Seth go to check out 

"Excuse me sonny," 

Roman looked at the little old lady who was looking at them in confusion 

"We'll move," Roman said apologetically 

"Like hell we will, beat it Mother Hubbard," Dean said back, not looking at them 

"How rude!" The old lady said and hit Dean on his shoulder with her purse

"What the hell!" Dean said, standing up 

"You are such a rude young man!" The lady said continuing to hit Dean with her purse 

"And you're a crazy old bat, stop hitting me with your brick purse," Dean complained, moving back but the lady wouldn't ease up and Roman wasn't helping, just standing there and trying not to laugh 

"I hate you." Dean complained as they walked up to their hotel room, he was holding his shoulder 

"The woman was like 86 De, what was I supposed to do?" Roman said, smiling amused at his boyfriend 

"Just shut up Rome," Dean said, grumbling 

When they got to Seth and Finn's room, Dean pushed open the door since they knew that Dean and Roman were coming. 

"I hope they got ice," Dean murmured and then called out for their friends

"Seth! Finn we're- holy shit!" 

Dean and Roman's jaw dropped as Finn and Seth pulled away from sucking each other's lips off their faces. 

"What the hell is this?" Dean called, holding his shoulder 

"What? Am I not allowed to kiss my boyfriend?" Seth asked, smirking 

Roman and Dean's jaw dropped 10 feet through the floor and their eyes were wide, they looked like someone was collectively twisting their...lower parts

"By the way Dean, that old lady sure gave you a run for your money," Seth said amused and laughed as Dean scowled at him 

"Boyfriend?" Roman asked, looking between Seth and Finn 

"Yes boyfriend, Seth and I have been together for the better part of the year," Finn replied 

"We thought you two knew," Seth added, taking the bag with the takeout from Roman's hand 

"Okay, I need some ice for my shoulder. Then I'm gonna eat some rangoon and then I'm gonna kill you two." Dean said, walking into the kitchen and Roman slowly followed, still in shock 

"Wonder if the old lady does Crossfit?" Seth asked as they walked into the kitchen to join their friends 

"Next time she woops Dean's butt, don't worry Crossfit Jesus, we'll ask her," Finn replied making Seth laugh as they walked fully into the kitchen. 

Roman and Dean were giving them glares as they walked into the kitchen and Finn and Seth winced. Ooh, this conversation wasn't going to be easy.


	3. Oh. My. God.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Roman finally sit down with Finn and Seth and boy does the conversation take a turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mainly Ballins chapter with some humour and some fluff. Hope you enjoy❤

Dean and Roman sat at the counter and blinked at Finn and Seth who had just sat down opposite them 

"Okay guys, ask us any question you want." Seth said, folding his arms and looking at his two best friends 

Roman and Dean looked at each other briefly before Dean raised his hand 

"Yes Dean?" Finn asked smiling and Dean lowered his hand and cleared his throat 

"What the fuck?" 

"Dean," Roman said, giving the younger man a look and then he turned to the other couple 

"Why didn't you guys ever tell us about this?" Roman asked and Seth cleared his throat and leaned back 

"Well, we didn't know if you guys would be cool with us being you know-" Seth paused 

"Ballins," Dean supplied and Seth smiled at him 

"Yeah, what Dean said, I just thought that if I told you, it'd be the end of our friendship, and then I saw Dean have a gay moment when you took your shirt off backstage after Rumble and your abs were looking good and you were sweaty and your hair was down and I thought Deano here was gonna drool-" Seth said, chuckling when Dean snapped his teeth at him 

"But I realized that maybe we're all not so different, then Finn realized Ro always stares at Dean's ass when he wears the really tight jeans or when he bends over in the gym, and I was gearing up to tell you guys-" Seth paused again 

"But we just wanted to wait until we helped you two get together and then we would have told you about us- we're sorry we didn't tell you but we just didn't know how you guys would have taken it at the time," Finn said and Roman looked at Seth 

"Bro- how could you even think like that?" Roman asked in disappointment and then Dean began 

"Yeah I mean if the Ambreigns ship wasn't sailing tall and mighty-" 

"Jesus Christ."

Dean shot Roman a playful glare for interrupting him, to which the big man simply leaned closer to his lover and kissed him sweetly, oblivious to Finn and Seth's smiles 

"What Deano here is trying to say in a not fangirl sort of way is- even if we hadn't been so desperately gay for each other-" Dean snorted and Roman slapped his shoulder 

"Ow! Fuck man, first the Granny Slam champion and now my own boyfriend is trying to break me," Dean complained 

"I'll break you later in the bedroom if you shut up now," Roman promised in an almost growl and Finn and Seth watched in amazement as Dean practically glued his lips together and sat back, Roman nodded approvingly before looking back at the other couple 

"Right- so even if Dean and I weren't a couple or if we were straight, you're still our baby brother Seth, we were still gonna love you, just like you would have if it was Dean or I going through what you had to have been," Roman said 

"You would have still loved us right?" Roman asked and Seth smiled and answered 

"Unconditionally." 

Roman and Dean smiled and then Roman looked back at Seth and Finn and took their hands in his and smiled gentler 

"We're really happy for you guys, we're so glad you guys found each other, not only that, but you both helped me realize I loved this one," Roman said, giving Dean a soft look to which he returned, Roman smiled 

"We're with you guys one hundred percent of the way just like you guys have been for us," Roman said and Seth watched Finn get tears in his eyes

"The big man has a way of being the best big brother ever and making you cry when you least expect it," Seth said fondly 

"Hey! I'm your big brother too!" Dean pouted 

"Yeah, but you only make me cry out of malice with your stupid little pranks," Seth replied and Dean scoffed and folded his arms and Finn watched Roman facepalm 

"Here we go." He said exasperatedly as Dean began

"When have I ever-"

"When you put the pink hair dye in my shampoo bottle before RAW, I looked like Stephanie from Lazytown!" Seth said and Dean opened his mouth 

"Or the time you cut the butt cheeks out in all of my boxers," Seth continued and Finn laughed making Seth shoot him a look 

"Or the time-" 

"I get it. I'm a bad brother," Dean said, looking down at his hands, Roman frowned 

"Nah, all those stupid pranks are what make you an amazing brother, I do love you Dean, a whole lot," Seth said and Roman and Finn both cleared their throats making Dean smile 

"So uh- we'll need to go on a double date soon," Finn proposed and everyone chuckled before agreeing 

Finn noticed the weird look on Dean's face while they were eating and he called him out on it 

"Dean? Is something wrong? You look like you're thinking heavy about something," Finn said and the next words out of Dean's mouth made everyone's eyes and mouth go wide and drop open and Roman really wished it hadn't originally been his idea to do this.

"Let's have a foursome."

Oh. My. God.


End file.
